Pour toujours
by lunny
Summary: Parce que d’une certaine façon, l’histoire d’une rencontre arrangée pour le médium, ne plaît pas forcément à l’archer. DxW


**Titre :** Pour toujours

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp… et le Père Noël ne m'a pas apporté de Doméki sous le sapin

**Genre :** romance marshmallow yaoi… et tout ça mitonné dans une sauce d'amour

**Avertissement :**Si vous trouvez que Watanuki ou Doméki conviendraient mieux à une fille et donc que vous êtes résolument contre une association de ces deux personnages, vous êtes libres de ne pas lire.

**Résumé :** Parce que d'une certaine façon, l'histoire d'une rencontre arrangée pour le médium, ne plaît pas forcément à l'archer. DxW

**Note **: Hello ! Bon je profite du temps qu'il me reste pour écrire cette fiction dont l'idée date d'à peu près un an Je vous souhaite une bonne année un peu en retard et plein de bonheur. Cette histoire ne prend pas le dernier tome en compte juste pour facilité scénaristique…

(1) : un omiai est un sorte de rencontre arrangée par les familles en vue de marier leurs enfants.

Bonne lecture !

- C'était vraiment délicieux ! s'exclama une femme menue, posant son bol vide.

A ses côtés, celui qui semblait être son mari hocha la tête avec un sourire. Le jeune cuisinier se mit à rire en se frottant la nuque, légèrement rougissant. Doméki l'observa du coin de l'œil, tandis qu'il reposait lui-même son bol sur la table basse. Watanuki babillait gaiement avec ses tuteurs depuis quelques minutes déjà. L'archer se leva et débarrassa la table, sous le regard surpris du médium qui s'occupait habituellement de cette corvée. La femme s'exclama :

- Vous êtes vraiment aimable ! J'espère que Watanuki-kun ne vous pose pas trop de problème ?

Le médium sembla se figer soudainement, changeant rapidement ses expressions, avant d'afficher une grimace qui semblait se trouver entre la surprise et l'apitoiement sur sa personne. Doméki eut un sourire et affirma le contraire sous le regard prudent du cuisinier. Il se rendit dans la cuisine avec le plateau où reposaient les plats. Bientôt, les trois autres protagonistes purent entendre de l'eau s'écouler et les tintements des plats, signe que le garçon faisait la vaisselle. Watanuki se demandait quelle bête l'avait piqué pour qu'il soit aussi inhabituellement serviable quand l'homme toussa avant de prendre la parole :

- Nous étions un peu inquiets quand tu as décidé de vivre avec ton ami près du temple, mais ça a l'air d'aller.

Le cuisinier afficha un sourire timide avant de hocher la tête. Ses yeux semblaient pétiller légèrement tandis que ses joues rougissaient lentement. Dans l'autre pièce où Doméki restait attentif, il afficha lui aussi un sourire. L'homme reprit après un moment :

- Mais cette situation est un peu inhabituelle. Cela fait longtemps que vous vivez ensemble à présent, tu ne penses pas que ça serait mieux d'emménager seul ? Vous allez finir par vous gêner à vivre ensemble dans cette maison.

Le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit soudain. Il sembla pensif. De l'autre côté de la paroi, Doméki écoutait, il abaissa sensiblement le débit d'eau pour que leurs voix lui parviennent plus facilement. Le médium eut un petit rire gêné avant d'interroger :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Cela sera compliqué si tu viens à avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie et pour lui aussi, non ? remarqua sa tutrice, lissant les longues manches de son yukata, semblant indécise.

Watanuki jouait avec le bracelet enroulé autour de son poignet, le faisant glisser le long de son avant-bras. Il semblait en profonde réflexion et il mordait doucement sa lèvre inférieure.

- Je.. . commença l'homme posant une main sur l'épaule du médium. Nous avons un peu hésité Watanuki-kun, mais nous nous inquiétons toujours pour toi alors… Nous avons décidé de t'organiser un omiai (1).

Watanuki entendit distinctement un plat s'écraser sur le carrelage blanc de la cuisine tandis que lui-même, qui n'en menait pas large, observait l'homme quelque peu hébété.

- Un omiai, répéta-t-il lentement.

- Oui, approuva la femme. Les parents sont de nos amis. C'est une jeune fille bien tu verras, bonne sous tout rapport.

Watanuki ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois comme voulant formuler quelque chose, mais qu'il manquait de mots. Il entendait vaguement la vaisselle tinter de l'autre côté de la cloison. Il prit une grande inspiration et il fit un mouvement gauche pour se débarrasser de la main de l'homme sur son épaule. Il articula hésitant :

- Je.. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un telle chose. C'est inutile de…

- Tu n'as personne n'est-ce pas ? coupa son garant se frottant la nuque.

Un silence gênant prit place dans la pièce. Watanuki fixa avec intérêt la table basse évitant les regards de ceux qui l'avaient recueilli. Et les bruits de vaisselle avaient disparu. Le médium percevait juste le coulis de l'eau. Il ferma les yeux un moment, souhaitant que ceci ne se déroule pas, qu'il n'était pas acteur de cette scène qu'il trouvait épouvantable. Mais il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il déglutit douloureusement et enfin il murmura :

- Non, il n'y a personne…

Et ses paroles lui écorchaient la bouche car il les savait fausses. Mais comment aurait-il pu répondre à l'affirmative sans que cela amène des problèmes superflus ? Il eut un autre moment de silence, ses tuteurs s'entre regardèrent, maladroit avec ce jeune homme qu'il considérait comme leur fils. Une certaine résignation mêlée de tristesse avait empli sa voix. Et dans la salle adjacente, les bruits de vaisselle reprirent bientôt, emplissant la pièce silencieuse de bruit de porcelaine qu'on cogne et qu'on effleure. Et Watanuki devinait le dos de Doméki derrière la porte de la cuisine close, un peu trop raide comme quand il était en colère ou qu'il l'avait blessé malencontreusement. Et sans doute qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir dire toute la vérité, pour ne pas le blesser, mais ce n'était pas comme si ces personnes pouvaient comprendre.

- Tu ne perds rien à y aller, si vraiment elle ne plaît pas, tu peux refuser. Alors tu ne penses pas que tu devrais t'y rendre ? interrogea l'épouse attrapant les mains du cuisinier qui ne cessait de se les triturer.

Watanuki hésita, la pression sur ses mains certes douce, se faisait insistante. Il posa un regard quelque peu perdu sur la femme qui semblait l'implorer. Il se doutait de l'inquiétude qu'il devait leur causer. Et enfin, il consentit à accepter du bout des lèvres quelque chose dont il n'avait pas besoin.

--------------------------------------------------

- Tu es fâché ? murmura le médium en attrapant timidement le bras de son amant.

Doméki ne répondit pas. Il laissa un silence froid et gênant emplir la pièce. Il était assis sur leur terrasse, observant les mouvements réguliers des branches de cerisiers poussés par le vent. Il sentait à la voix du cuisinier qu'il s'en voulait. Mais il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui, il n'était pas apte de le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler.

- Dis quelque chose… supplia la voix du médium qui posa ses mains chaudes sur le visage gelé de Doméki, l'obligeant à le regarder.

Mais le regard de Doméki était froid, il était en colère et Watanuki savait qu'il n'était pas étranger à cet état des faits. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pu éviter de dire ces mensonges. Doméki se dégagea de la prise du médium, il posa un regard furieux sur l'objet de ses souffrances et demanda :

- Quand leur diras-tu ?

Watanuki baissa la tête, il commença à gigoter doucement, signalant son anxiété, pourtant Doméki n'eut pas le cœur à se moquer. Parce que cette anxiété, il la ressentait aussi. Deux fois plus forte. La voix du médium n'était qu'un souffle mais les mots étaient lourds de sens :

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas…

L'impression que sa vie s'écoulait entre ses doigts s'implanta dans la tête de Doméki. Il n'y pouvait rien, sa vie glissait, et quand il voulait saisir quelque chose, elle lui filait entre les doigts. Quand il désirait une chose, quand il la possédait, quand il l'aimait, il fallait toujours que cette chose vienne à se glisser entre ses doigts et disparaître de sa vie. Sa rancune vint supplanter sa tristesse et avec amertume il répliqua :

- Alors que fais-tu encore là ?

C'était blessant, mais rien en comparaison à sa propre douleur. Une douleur amère qui se maintenait dans son cœur et qui grandissait. Qu'est-ce qui les retenait côté à côte de toutes façons ? Pourquoi rester ensemble si c'est pour réfuter cette idée aux personnes qui les entouraient. Ça en devrait pas être si important, se répétait-il. Mais sans doute il en avait assez que les tuteurs de son amant ne voient en lui qu'un fidèle ami. Et qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'il était le seul qui pouvait le rendre heureux. Parce qu'il était le seul n'est-ce pas ? Parce que si quelqu'un lui dérobait le médium il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le récupérer. Et ce genre de sentiment le pousser à continuer :

- Ne vas-tu pas rencontrer ta future femme ? Ne vas-tu pas partir d'ici comme on part d'une maison close ? La tête basse mais les bourses vides ?

La colère fait dire des conneries. C'était, de toutes façons, prévisible. La douleur qui s'immisça sur sa joue beaucoup moins. Elle le brûlait, étrange contraste avec son corps qu'ils sentait gelé. Watanuki venait de le gifler. Il y a certaines paroles qui n'étaient jamais bonnes à prononcer. Parce qu'elle amenait la colère, le doute et la rancœur. Et qu'il était toujours difficile de passer par-dessus de tels sentiments. On regrette après coup, mais sur le coup… Et la voix de Watanuki s'était empreinte d'une colère sincère mais entourée de mots qui l'était beaucoup moins :

- C'est ma seule famille tu comprends ? Est-ce que tu peux au moins comprendre ça, même si toi tu es solitaire et froid ? Que tout ce qu'il t'importe c'est toi, égoïste que tu es !

C'était faux. Horriblement faux. Doméki pensait toujours au cuisinier. Il était toujours le centre d'attention de l'archer. il était son centre du monde, son univers. Il le savait. Et il savait ses mots mal venus car Doméki ne pensait qu'à lui. Qu'à lui faire plaisir et le combler, cherchant sans cesse qu'un sourire timide habite ses lèvres. Et que d'une certaine façon, il était la seule famille de l'archer. Et qu'il venait de dénigrer tout cela avec de simples mots. Des mots laids et blessants. Le regard de l'archer sembla s'assombrir avant qu'il ne remarqua d'une voix froide :

- Si je suis si égoïste, alors qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là. Casses-toi !

C'était comme des coups de poignards, comme si chacun de ces mots étaient empreints d'un poison mortel qui s'immisçait dans leur relation. Comme si ces mots les brisaient tous deux. Que d'une certaine façon, en les disant, la bouche lui brûlait tellement qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais pouvoir dire des mots pareils. Et quand l'autre les entendit, il souhaitait pouvoir devenir sourd. Pour ne pas sentir la pression affolante de leur cœur. Pour ne pas avoir une stupide envie de pleurer. Pour ne pas se briser lamentablement le cœur.

Watanuki resta figé un moment, puis rapidement, ses traits reprirent vie, dans des mouvements secs et bruyants, il se releva. Il entra dans leur demeure. De la terrasse, Doméki entendait les bruits lourds du pas de son amant. Il l'entendit faire claquer l'armoire signe de sa colère intérieure. Puis rien pendant un moment. Jusqu'à que la porte claque à nouveau. La porte de leur endroit rien qu'à eux. La porte de ce lieu où avait grandit leur amour. Cet endroit qui était devenu un jardin secret empli de magnifiques fleurs. Mais toutes les fleurs venaient à se faner maintenait, tandis qu'une silhouette finie se glissait dans la nuit et disparu bientôt. Happé par le monde extérieur.

Watanuki venait de franchir la grille du temple.

--------------------------------------------------

Yûko ne l'avait pas interrogé quand il avait franchi la porte de sa demeure à une heure avancée. Elle avait juste posé un regard lourd sur sa personne, puis elle lui avait indiqué la chambre qu'il avait occupé certaines fois quand l'heure se faisait trop avancé et qu'il n'avait pu rentrer chez lui. Ce genre de situation ne se produisait plus car il ne travaillait plus pour la sorcière. Et bien que, quelque fois, il lui rendait visite avec quelques plats, il rentrait toujours chez lui pour rejoindre l'archer. Mais il semblerait pourtant que cette situation ne se répéterait plus… Il venait de quitter l'archer il y a à peine une petite heure. Bien sûr, il s'était senti gêné de venir ici, mais la sorcière avait semblé l'attendre sur le sofa, le fixant dès sa venue. Elle le savait sans doute. Qu'aujourd'hui leur petite bulle de bonheur venait d'éclater. Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois qu'ils se disputaient, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. C'était la première fois qu'il quittait le temple de cette façon. Et qu'il entendait et disait des mots aussi blessants.

Sans doute il aurait pu trouver refuge chez ses parents adoptifs, mais ils auraient posé des questions. Watanuki n'était pas sûr de vouloir en parler, l'émotion était encore trop vive sans doute. Et leur expliquer viendrait à leur révéler la vérité, et sans doute ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Et peut-être que de toutes les façons, il n'était pas prêt. Que ça lui semblait trop précipité. Même si ça faisait longtemps…

Il ne serait jamais prêt sans doute.

Et c'était à cause de son égoïsme qu'il faisait souffrir l'archer.

Peut-être que finalement, c'était bien lui le plus égoïste des deux.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, sa colère, son mépris retombèrent pour laisser place à sa tristesse et sa détresse. Que ferait-il s'il ne pouvait plus être avec Doméki ? Si l'archer en avait eu assez qu'il se montre toujours aussi capricieux et blessant. Qu'il ne l'aime plus comme lui l'aimait. Que d'une certaine façon, il finisse par préférer ne plus se soucier de lui. Qu'il finisse par le laisser seul pour une de ses nombreuses personnes qui gravitaient autour de lui. Et qui serait sans doute meilleure que lui. Que quelqu'un vienne prendre sa place.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues du médium.

Ce soir-là, Watanuki ne trouva pas le sommeil.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doméki attendait devant le terrain vague. Il avait le regard fixe, un peu vide certainement. Il arborait des cernes profondes sous ses yeux, il n'avait pas dormi. Se répétant sans cesse la scène de la veille. Cherchant un corps chaud dans son lit mais ne la trouvant pas. Appelant sans cesse un nom mais ne trouvant que pour réponse un silence lourd. Il se trouvait pitoyable. Mais surtout, pour ne rien gâcher, il était horriblement triste. Lassé d'attendre dans son lit, rongé par les remords, il avait fini par se lever à l'aube. Et il s'était dirigé vers cet endroit où résidait la sorcière. Et il attendait ici depuis des heures peut-être. Fixant le portail, attendant qu'il apparaisse. Dans un froid matinal, habillé d'un tee-shirt enfilé à la va-vite et l'air débraillé ; il avait sans doute attiré le regard suspicieux ou étonné des rares passants. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il attendait. Parce qu'il savait que l'autre avait trouvé refuge ici. Il le connaissait. Il l'avait observé chaque fois avec attention. Il ne pouvait que difficilement détourner son regard de lui. Il cherchait toujours à deviner ses pensées et ses envies. Parfois même, il essayait de les devancer. Cherchant toujours à le rendre heureux. Parce que le médium est ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Et peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il avait été si en colère qu'il aille à cette omiai. Parce qu'il avait peur de le perdre. Tout simplement.

Et qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer ce genre de sentiment, et sans doute, il aurait pu pouvoir faire comme le médium, qui faisait toujours des remarques acides et jalouses quand quelqu'un l'approchait trop. Il en était incapable lui. De montrer que quelque fois, il avait vraiment peur de le perdre. Alors il ne pouvait que le blesser. Et c'était si stupide…

Mais avoir peur ainsi était sans doute aussi stupide…

Aussi tout simplement naturel.

Enfin, la silhouette filiforme du médium apparu devant lui. Ils s'entre regardèrent, timides et gênés. Puis fermement, et d'un geste qui lui semblait incroyablement décidé par rapport à ses vrais sentiments, Doméki lui saisit la main. Et commença à avancer obligeant le médium à le suivre. Habituellement ce dernier aurait rougit, peut-être aurait-il dégagé sa main gênée ou même aurait commencé à crier menaçant l'archer, mais cette fois, il n'eut pas de réaction. Il se laissa traîner comme une poupée de chiffon. Imperméable au regard des piétons les observant avec curiosité. Ça lui importait peu ce qu'il pouvait penser de toutes façons. Au point où son égoïsme les avait menés.

Ils arrivèrent vite au temple et pénètrent dans leur demeure. Doméki les amena jusqu'à leur chambre et entraîna le médium à s'allonger avec lui. Il l'observait le regard indéchiffrable. Puis commença à déposer des baisers le long de son cou. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, déjà Watanuki commença à gigoter et pousser des plaintes. Il voulait se dégager de cette étreinte qui le brûlait. Qui le faisait souffrir. Mais l'autre était bien plus fort que lui et il ne pouvait qu'essayer vainement de se dégager. Et il était réduit à écouter ses paroles :

- Tu es un imbécile et moi un idiot et je regrette toutes les conneries que j'ai dites hier, ok ?

Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, mais à sa grande satisfaction le cuisinier cessa de s'agiter, attentif à ses dires.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes d'ici, je veux que tu restes toujours, malgré tout ce que j'ai bien pu dire, je n'en pensais rien.

Il le regardait maintenant dans les yeux, donnant plus de poids à chacun de ses mots. Et Watanuki le fixait aussi, attentif et immobile. Cherchant le mensonge dans les yeux dorés mais ne les trouvant pas. Soudain, Doméki le lâcha, il se mit en position assise dos à lui. Il ne sentait plus la force de se dévoiler ainsi. Et chaque parole qui sortait de sa bouche le rendait plus honteux encore :

- Je suis horrible, mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un te vole à moi. Je veux que tu restes à mes côtés pour toujours. Je… Je ne veux pas me réveiller un jour et remarquer qu'il n'y a plus personne ici, que tu es parti, que tu as trouvé quelqu'un de meilleur que moi, que…

La voix de Doméki s'arrêta brusquement. Il prit une grande inspiration, sa voix tremblait, il était si peu sûr de lui à cet instant. Il n'était pas aussi assuré ou froid qu'à son habitude. Sûrement car ses envies lui paraissaient égoïstes. Mais il en désirait vraiment qu'une chose au monde et cette personne, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Sans doute, il ne pourrait jamais être heureux si le cuisinier venait à le quitter.

Il sentit des bras fins entourer son cou. Il ne bougea pas, la tête basse, il attendait sa sentence. Enfin, il entendit la voix douce de Watanuki chatouiller ses oreilles :

- Je n'irai pas…

Doméki agrippe les mains de son amant et doucement les embrasse. Il se tourne vers lui et vient chercher ses lèvres. Ils échangent un long baiser. Ils tombent encore sur le lit, Doméki le domine encore. Encore un baiser accompagné d'un vœu :

- Restes avec moi pour toujours.

**Fin**

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- Pourquoi ça finit comme ça ! ça ressort très mal ! C'est horrible TT

Watanuki (secouant l'auteur) :

- Non mais j'y crois ! tu m'a peut-être empêché de rencontrer la femme de ma vie ! C'était peut-être Himawari !

L'auteur (se laissant secoué las) :

- De toutes façons, ce qui est fait ,est fait ! Tu viens de promettre à Doméki que tu n'irais pas, et un homme tient toujours ses promesses !

Yûko (souriante) :

- Mais ça tombe bien ! Watanuki m'avait promis de faire construire une piscine dans mon jardin !

Watanuki (se figeant puis pointant un doigt accusateur vers Yûko) :

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes vieille sorcière ? J'ai pas promis de construire une piscine dans ton jardin !

Doméki (haussant les épaules) :

- Si ce n'était pas fait, tu viens de le faire.

Watanuki (hurlant) :

- C'est injuste !

L'auteur (donnant une pelle à Watanuki ) :

- Je suis témoin ! Bonne chance cher médium !

Yûko (donnant les plans de la piscine à Watanuki) :

- Dépêches-toi ! Comme ça tu pourras inviter ta chère Himawari-chan à y faire un plongeon.

Watanuki (illuminé par le nom de Himawari-chan) :

- Quoi ! Himawari-chan en maillot de bain ? C'est vrai !

Doméki (observant le médium courir au travail) :

- Quelqu'un lui a dit que Kunogi était en vacances d'hiver ?

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Pourquoi faire ? Bon sinon, sinon si vous avez quelque chose à dire (ou pas forcément) : reviews please !


End file.
